Under the Same Sky
by Thousand Spirited Birds
Summary: Six years after her unforgettable journey, Chihiro is now a Pop Idol. She has everything, but the only thing she yearns for is the Spirit World, and maybe a certain dragon. But will her next visit be as easy as saving porky parents and facing Yubaba?
1. Prologue

**First story!!!! I'm excited (: Hopefully it won't bore you death.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away, there would be a lot of kissing between our gorgeous dragon and adorable human.**

* * *

Prologue

Chihiro stood by her enormous, ceiling-to-floor window, staring out at the night sky. Her eyes held the same dreamy, otherworldly look that it contained ever since she came back from the Spirit World. Her fingers continuously felt over the shiny surface of a purple rubber band. Her fingers had done this so many times that it would seem that the rubber band might show some sign of wear and tear. However, it looked completely new.

Chihiro sighed, and reluctantly tore her gaze from the window. "_Give up Chihiro; it's not as if they're going to come for you now. It's been six years; normal people would have given up by now," _She thought despairingly. After she had come back from the Spirit World, she had changed a good deal. Even after she had her own maids, she insisted on doing all the household chores, except maybe cleaning the bathroom. She had become optimistic, contrary to her once, dreary personality.

Over the years, Chihiro had grown impossibly gorgeous. And it was no time at all before talent scouts seized her beauty for their own ideas. In the end, Chihiro chose to work for a Dragon Records, not because it was famous, but because it was situated near the (now underground) Kohaku River, and the boy she cared deeply for was a dragon as well. Chihiro had discovered she had an unusual talent for singing, and so her music was an instant hit. On the other hand, the same could not be said for her dancing skills, because her feet were still as stable at a tornado. So, during her live concerts she tried her best not to stray too far from being stationary.

"Miss Ogino! You dinner is ready!," Called one of her maids.

Chihiro didn't bother paying attention, and just stared down at her glossy hair tie.

"Mistress Chihiro!!! Come down here please! Dinner has been served!," The maid shrieked this time.

"Coming, coming," Chihiro grumbled, her mind flying away from her beloved Spirit World.

As Chihiro tripped down the stairs, the delicious smell off food floated up through her nose. Oh, how she would trade all her gourmet meals for the food Haku gave her. She missed him so much.

"I can't believe I made it through six years without Rin, Kamaji, Granny, Haku, and everyone else. I think I might even be missing Yubaba," Chihiro sighed, and a shadow of pain crossed her features.

As she sat down to eat, she glanced out one of her windows. And she thought that she saw a dragon shaped among those brightly lit stars.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thats my Prologue, tell me if you like it or not, because I have a bunch of really odd story ideas, that I'd like to put into action after this one. I'm sorry if there were any spelling errors, I don't mind if you point them out. I l don't mind being criticized, as long as its helpful! Hopefully, all my other chapters will be wayyy longer (: Tata and please review!**

**Thousand Spirited Birds**


	2. Wicked

**Chapter TWO. Aren't you excited? I would really really really like to thank Liquid-Starshine, my first reviewer! I'm really Sakura centric too (:**

**Disclaimer: I'd be very happy if you thought I was good enough to own Spirited Away, but then I'd have to send you to a mental ward.**

* * *

"Miss Ogino, are you ready yet? You're five minutes late!," Yelled Mitsumi, her costume manager.

"I'm coming! This stupid necklace just won't get on!," Chihiro called back.

Though she had told Mitsume to call her Chihiro, the woman had adamantly refused. According to her (and everyone else), only her fellow pop idols could call her by her name. Personally, Chihiro hadn't understood it at all, if that were the case, was she supposed to call Haku Mr. Nushi? "_Don't think about him Chihiro, or for that matter, the Spirit World entirely. It'll just mess you up. I'm just going to focus on trying to look graceful today. No soot balls, not crones, no dragons, no spirits at all," _Chihiro thought while attempting to work the clasp on her necklace. After about forever, the necklace was finally properly put on by Mitsumi. Chihiro sighed, and looked down at her elegantly traditional attire. She wore a mint green kimono-like dress with delicate flowery patterns that reached down to her knees, paired with creamy colored bangles and ears and moss green ballet flats. Her face was brought out by a small amount of make-up, and her glossy hair was pulled in her purple hair tie.

Chihiro never went without this hair tie, it was her only connection to the Spirit World. Her possessiveness towards it was childlike, but she could never let go of it.

"Miss Ogino, are you even listening to me?," Mitsumi asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"No, but I'm sure you mentioned purple flowers," Chihiro replied, smiling nervously.

"I mentioned violets, and never mind that. I had the best painters make the background scenery for the stage. I got the idea when I was looking through some of the pictures you drew. You're oddly talented at drawing unrealistic things," Mitsumi stated.

Chihiro stared at her, "May I see this scenery?".

Mitsumi lead her out of her changing room and down a winding hallway, towards the stage. By the time they were on the stage, Chihiro was sure that her vocal cords would never work again. "_That would be disastrous for my career," _She thought offhandedly, still in shock. In front of her was a very familiar dragon. And she would almost believe he was there, alive, if she hadn't seen a young girl, around the age of ten on his back. It was magnificently painted, but Chihiro really didn't care. Even a kindergarten version of him would strike her speechless.

"I-its wonderful Mitsumi," Chihiro whispered, her voice cracking.

" You aren't going to get all emotional now, are you? Come to think of it, I have never seen you cry, or laugh, or do anything but frown. Getting wrinkles at the ripe old age of 16 doesn't excite me at all Miss Ogino. Miss Ogino! Are you listening to me?," Mitsumi said in her sharp voice.

"Yes, I am," Chihiro said softly, her mind painfully snapping back her own world at Mitsume's tone.

"Ok, so I thought that this dragon scenery was perfect. I mean, kids love dragons, and this girl looks about ten, so they should be able to relate to it. This free kid's program thing that you're doing is really good you know. I glad this isn't just for money to you. In fact…." Mitsumi ranted on.

After being reprimanded by Mitsumi for not paying attention to her, she let Chihiro go down to meet her choreographer to take another stab at dancing.

"Come on Ogino, left, right, left, right! No! You're supposed to grapevine there, why can't you get the grapevine move right?! Okay, one more time, take a deep breath, you look dead on your feet! And this time please try not leave your hands hanging there," Daimon, her choreographer said enthusiastically.

After three more hours, Chihiro left Daimon fuming about her rather "suckish hip-hoppin groove moves", as he so articulately put it. After her 45 minute break, she was whisked away by Himeka, to practice her songs. Himeka, who found fault in about every song she sang, made her sing them over ten times each, before grudgingly letting her pack up. When she finally left the sky-scrapingly tall building, it was 9 o' clock, much later than usual.

"I'll just take a shortcut," She muttered to herself, walking quickly.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark, Chihiro felt this awful sense of foreboding, as if something bad might soon befall upon her. But, being the person she was, she locked it up in a small corner of her mind and stumbled on.

"Hey there, pretty!," slurred a voice, obviously drunk.

Chihiro's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fright. _"I'll listen to the foreboding from now on. Well, it's too late now," _Chihiro thought, gulping.

"Um, can I help you?," Chihiro asked, trying to mask her fright with kindness.

"Oh, yes. Loads of ways. Why don't you come over to my place for the night?," He leered.

"I actually have somewhere to go. So, maybe another time," She faked a smile and headed the other way.

However, before she took more than five steps, a strong hand gripped her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, girly," He sang.

The fear finally broke through her. She tried to pull her arm away, but failed miserably.

"Let me go! Please!," Chihiro screamed.

The man pinned her against a wall and whispered, "Not a chance".

Tears were just about ready to fall over. She knew what was going to happen now.

"No! Haku, save me!," She screeched, her usually radiant voice breaking with terror.

Then it happened. Her rubber band glowed with bright, blinding light. The light expanded around her, and Chihiro scrunched her eyes shut. She heard the man cry in anguish, and she was glad that she didn't succumb to the urge to peek (not that she would be able to see much with all the light). Chihiro kept her eyes closed for a very long time. When she dared to open them again, she found herself in her bedroom. The rubber band shined on the ground. She picked it up and held it with both hands.

"Wicked," She muttered, her eyes shining with delight for the first time in six years.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is this long enough? I'm hoping to make it a bit longer, as it starts getting deeper. Once again, sorry for any spelling errors, and I'm open to constructive criticism (saying "it sucks" won't make it better). Tata and please review!**

**Thousand Spirited Birds**


	3. Finding a Way

**Ok. I'm really hoping that I'm getting somewhere with this story (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Spirited Away ):**

* * *

Finding a Way

Ever since, her rubber band had saved her life, Chihiro had changed the slightest bit, maybe not enough for her maids to notice, but enough for Mitsumi. For the first time in quite a long time, Chihiro participated in their discussions, and-miraculously-she paid attention to Mitsumi's words. Mitsumi was rather pleased with this major social accomplishment, that she decided that Chihiro must go out to lunch with her.

So, that's where Chihiro was now, a Japanese Cuisine, with Mitsumi ranting about who-knows-what. Chihiro had done her best to keep up with Mitsumi's rapid speech about the theme for her next performance, but had given up at a point of time. So Chihiro was taken by surprise when she heard Mitsumi talk at a surprisingly normal pace.

"So, what do you wanna get?," She asked her.

"Oh, um, well, I'll have water," Chihiro said, her cheek flushing into a pale pink.

Mitsumi sighed and ordered something for both of them. When the food arrived (a sort of chicken soup-like thing, as well as onigiri and sushi), even Mitsumi lapsed into comfortable silence, eating thoughtfully while Chihiro stayed immersed in her own thoughts. _I knew it! I knew they still remembered me somewhere. "Then again, Granny said it was supposed to protect me. But the light only appeared when I screamed out Haku's name. Maybe, it would have occurred right then anyway. But they must know that something was going to happen to me. It was filled with protective spells! It would probably have happened anyway…" _Chihiro spent the whole replaying this argument in her head and playing with her food. She glanced at Mitsumi and wondered if she should ask her the question that had been bugging her for quite a while. After picking at her food some more, she decided to ask her.

"Mitsumi…I was wondering, If you wanted something so much that you would give up everything for it, would it eventually come to you?," Chihiro asked feeling utterly stupid.

"At the price of everything, Miss Ogino. If you loved something so much that you would give up everything for it, you would find a way to it," Mitsumi replied, her eyes twinkling.

Chihiro nodded, not expecting something this deep coming from the Mitsumi. "_Why haven't you come for me? How am I supposed to find a way to you?,"_ She pondered on these questions, not even noticing as the waitress came and cleaned up for them, or Mitsumi glancing at her awkwardly from time to time.

"Shall we go then?," Mitsumi finally said, breaking Chihiro from her musings.

Chihiro nodded to her, and ignoring Mitsumi's reproachful disagreement, paid the bill. She denied Mitsumi's request to drive her back to Dragon Records, feeling that she depended on technology too much these days and chose to walk. The building wasn't very far from the cuisine, and in no time at all she was crossing an elaborately decorated bridge. Under the bridge flowed the only part of the Kohaku River that had not been destroyed. Looking down at her reflection in the sapphire depths of the water, Chihiro felt a brilliant stroke of inspiration warm her. Glancing around her, and hoping with all her might that there weren't any paparazzi hiding in those bushes, she climbed up on the railing and jumped. As she plunged towards the clear blue depths, that horrible sense of foreboding filled her once again, a hundredfold stronger this time.

When she crashed into the clear azure depths of the river, the foreboding exploded within her, and she had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't scream. The water's temperature was warmer than she thought; however, it was deeper than she thought as well. The current pulled at her and she lost her footing. Every time she was pulled up to the surface, she forced herself not to breathe. _"This is suicide, Chihiro, SUICIDE! Are you crazy?!...Guess so," _Chihiro was not sure how her thoughts were so coherent, when she herself was consumed with terror. And then she felt it. Blackness was starting to devour her, and she started to slowly lose consciousness. _"This is what drowning feels like I suppose. Maybe I won't be protected this time," _Even as she thought of this (while drowning), she noticed a bright light illuminate the darkness, and she finally closed her eyes.

When Chihiro opened her eyes again, she was standing in her bedroom, sopping wet, but oddly warm. "_Was I sleeping standing up?," _She dismissed the thought, deciding not to ponder on such trivial things at the moment. After standing there and contemplating her choices, she grabbed some comfort clothes and headed for the bathroom, settling on a nice, hot shower. Finally, after she felt comfortable, she rushed down two flights of stairs to the kitchen (stumbling only once).

"Linda, may I please have some hot cocoa and some sort of warm meal brought up to my room for me? I need to make a call," Chihiro asked her favorite maid politely.

Linda nodded, and walked away, not questioning Chihiro on why she wasn't at Dragon Records. Chihiro went down to the lobby to use her main phone (her cell phone had most definitely died because of the water). She called Dragon Records and told the secretary that she wouldn't be coming for the whole week because she felt rather ill. It wasn't a completely lie, her head was aching, and her throat felt sore. She trudged back upstairs and into her bedroom. She sat at her desk for a moment, planning on just sitting in her comfy chair and awaiting her beloved cocoa and surprised meal. But then, her hands mechanically reached for a piece of paper and a stubby, but sharp pencil. And then she started sketching another picture, this time of Zeniba and No-face. Before, she knew it, she heard three sharp raps against her door.

"Come in," She said, her voice sounding unusually tired.

Linda came in and put down a bowl of steaming miso ramen and a cup brimming with hot cocoa in front of her. She smiled, bowed, and left, shutting the door behind her. She took her time, relishing the warm meal. She didn't think of anything in particular, her mind had become a bit fuzzy. Maybe it was an aftereffect of drowning, or she still hadn't gotten over the shock of knowing that there was some unique magic protecting her. Because today, she had left the purple hair tie at home, in a small golden chest filled with what she considered significant. Finally, after she finished, she choose to go to sleep, though her clock said it was 6:00 PM.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she sunk into a deep slumber. When she opened her eyes again, she was somewhere else. The area around her was hazy, and the sky was smothered with gray clouds. A few yards in front of her flowed an indigo colored river. She immediately recognized it to be the Kohaku River. "_Then it must be night, Haku's river was light blue from what I remember. This must be a dream. I recall being in my room," _Chihiro thought as she took a couple of steps forward. When she stood in front of the river, she bent down and touched its surface. It rippled three times, before a voice she was painfully familiar with spoke, out of nowhere.

"Chihiro, Zeniba gave you that rubber band for a reason, you owe me for saving you so much. It would be nice if you remembered to wear that hair tie," He said sternly.

"Then bring me back to the Spirit World. I'll pay you back there," She whispered.

"I can't do that Chihiro, no matter how powerful I am," He replied, his voice etched with pain.

"You're a river god! And anyways, you promised! Or I suppose you don't remember now, do you? You only said it so I would go, right?," Chihiro said, her voice rising.

"You're waking up…" His voice started to fade away.

"Haku!," She screamed, and shot up.

She breathed deeply, and tears fell freely from her face. _"Why, why does it all have to be like this? I will find a way Haku, mark my words," _Chihiro thought scathingly as her eyes continued to water. Soon, sleep claimed her again. However, this time, it was a dreamless, troubled sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was this? Chihiro is a smart girl. Lets hope whatever plan she has works out for her (: Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! Oh, and I hope my writing doesn't appear bunched up, tell me if it does and I'll make sure the next chapter has more elbow room. Tata and please review!**

**Thousand Spirited Birds**


	4. Declaration

**Sorry, I updated a bit late :P Ha! Now this is long. It won't be this long if I don't get a lot of reviews :]**

**Disclaimer: I'm not worthy (for Spirited Away AND Anastasia)!**

* * *

Declaration

Ever since her little underwater expedition, Chihiro didn't have a chance to investigate further into her connection with the Spirit World. What with paparazzi, Himeka badgering her on and on about her songs, and her concert looming up ahead, Chihiro was surprised she had time to sleep. She didn't exactly look forward to sleeping either. All her dreams were murky, yet they made her toss and turn. Her thoughts, which were once overstuffed with contemplations of the Spirit World, had now been plagued by those of her parents. Quite frankly, she did not miss them at all, she wasn't even too sure that she loved them anymore. She knew that they didn't have any affectionate feelings for her anymore though. Around three years after she had come back from the Spirit World, she had started her career as a Pop idol. Slowly, her parents grew used to all the money that poured into them, through her. They started treating her like a golden-egg-laying goose. They rarely ever spoke to one another, though her parents did pop in from time to time (once every 5 months of so).

"Well, I suppose I should give them a call. Just because they aren't good parents doesn't mean I should be a bad daughter," Chihiro said to herself.

As she pressed her new cell phone to her ear, she wondered what she would say. Before she had a chance to think it through, her mother picked up.

"Hello!," Greeted Chihiro's mom in a surprisingly fake, cheerful voice.

"Hi mom, it's Chihiro. I just kinda wanted to talk. What's up?," Chihiro asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Chihiro darling! My darling, sweet, sweet Chihiro. I'm so glad you called! I have been so terribly stressed this morning. I felt as if my life was going to end!," Her mother cried.

"My god, what happened mom?," Chihiro asked frantically.

"You wouldn't believe it, I chipped my nail!," Chihiro's mother mourned.

"Oh, I see. Disastrous. Go to a nail doctor," Chihiro stated kindly; trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Yes. I must get a manicure! Goodbye Chi-!," Her mother hung up before she even ended the sentence.

"Well, that went well! I suppose that I'll just tell them that I don't wanna be a pop idol anymore after my charity concert. I think it'll be a nice way to leave the stage world," Chihiro muttered.

Yes, she had finally decided to give up on her blessed-and cursed- diva life. If she wanted to execute her plan without any silly errors, she couldn't continue being a pop idol. She also terribly wanted to see her parents' faces after she'd tell them. She was almost laughing with glee. She plopped down on her bed and smiled blissfully. The smile disappeared as soon as it came. What if the Spirit World didn't open? She had planned carefully. _"The last time I entered was during a solstice. This time, it will also be during a solstice. This is the crudest, simplest plan ever. If it doesn't work, I'll have to come back saying that I was hoodwinked or something," _Chihiro thought doubtfully. To erase all her worry, Chihiro grabbed her car keys and decided to go to Starbucks. Hot cocoa was a most precious ingredient in her life. Chihiro loved it so much, she actually bothered to endorse Starbucks. This was one of her many unusual feats. There was also a time when she had worked with Arrowhead Bottled Water, to bring down Aqua Bottled Water. Being said, she knew-without being full of herself- that she would be a missed laugh from the music world.

After she got to Starbucks, she ordered her "usual", which was known by the workers as a large hot cocoa with a jam pastry. Though people still stared wide-eyed when she came into Starbucks, the more common visitors just gave her a friendly nod of respect. Finally, after her hot cocoa and pasty came, she allowed her muscles to relax, and took a long, well-deserved sip.

"Hey Chihiro!," A slightly high-pitched said loudly in her ear.

Chihiro opened one eye, ready to give her obnoxious fan a deathly annoyed glare, but instead managed a gaping mouth and a double take-which caused her lovely tray of "usual" to crash to the floor. She could have cried if she wasn't so stunned.

"Mia?! By the death of hot chocolate and jam pastries, is it really you?," Chihiro asked, her eyes wide.

"Duh! Does anyone in this world look as fabulous as me? OH HEY, SMEXY WAITER! YES YOU! TWO CUPS OF HOT CHOCOLATE AND TWO JAM PASTRIES!," Said Mia, screaming the last bit.

"Anyways," She said, ignoring her loud announcement, "We have loads of catching up to do! I mean, I missed you a lot, but I actually thought you'd forgotten me, with all this pop business!"

"First of all, I could never forget my sista from the otha motha. Nor is the pop business that great. The only thing remotely great about it is the singing," Chihiro said, smirking.

"What do you mean? Pop stars get everything! Fans, trendy stuff, fame, fortune, and you can't forget all the hot guys!," Mia gushed excitedly.

Chihiro laughed, "You also get no privacy, forced into the latest scandals, stalkers, and daily criticism".

Mia snorted, and then smiled flirtatiously at the waiter who handed them their cocoa and pastries.

"Well, nevermind all that. You can get stock up on cute guys right now!," Mia exclaimed.

"I don't want to just stock up on cute guys Mia, I want to be with someone that would care for me, and be nice and stuff. I don't want to date a spoiled brat. And think of all the publicity! It would be horrid beyond imagination," Chihiro shuddered.

"You make it sound like you hate you're career," Mia giggled.

"Well, it ain't the best," Chihiro whispered.

Mia frowned, "Chihiro…?"

"I'm going to quit after my charity concert. I think it's a perfect timing too! Like, right after doing a really great thing. The only people that are going to be freakishly furious are my parents, and they don't exactly care much about me. Just the money," Chihiro murmured.

"And exactly what are you going to do after that?," Mia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll run away, I know a place where the police will never manage to catch me," Chihiro smiled.

Mia reached over and squeezed her hand, nodding. She didn't question Chihiro, but Chihiro thought she saw her eyes flash with something, understanding? Knowledge? Well, she didn't know. The rest of the day passed amicably between the two long lost best friends.

Finally, after three hard, back-breaking weeks of preparation, Chihiro was ready for the big day. She'd be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't excited, especially about her ending announcement. For once in her life, she was glad that she was being filmed.

"La la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa," Chihiro trilled.

"Good, good. Now do you need something, a snack? Anything? I know you're getting the butterflies in your stomach. Just don't mess up. Okay? Okay, good, good," Himeka said.

Chihiro didn't bother replying, knowing that Himeka was mostly talking to herself. She was always a nervous wreck before each performance, it was rather hilarious. So Chihiro patiently continued to practice all her songs, one in particular. She had spent a whole week writing and perfecting it. At first, Himeka disapproved of it, but relented when Chihiro told her she would perform a very ungraceful jig and ruin the concert. The song was already very dear to her, and was the one she had insisted on singing last.

The mass of children below her warmed her heart. Chihiro felt delighted to be singing to such a crowd. Of course, she saw numerous parents and Mia in the distant, but paid attention only the young innocence that surrounded her, their eyes wide with wonder.

"Ahem. Can you guys hear me? Okay, lovely. You all know why I'm here. I'm not going to give a speech on how excited I am to be here and everything, though I am, but get right to business. These songs that I'll sing to you today are my favorites, except for the last one. This last song is very special to me, and I severely hope that you'll all listen carefully to that one. I really hope you guys enjoy this," Chihiro declared, beaming.

The next time she opened her mouth, it was not words, but lyrics that poured out. Everybody clapped and cheered with excitement after each song, and it really didn't seem as if only an hour passed by when she was onto her last song.

"Well, this will be my last song, after that, I want to give out a very special announcement. I hope you've all had fun so far," Chihiro's soft voice boomed through the microphone.

_Talking frogs. Roasted newts._

_Things I'll always remember_

_And a voice, warm and deep,_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Dragons fight through a paper storm_

_Spirits moving magically_

_Across my memory_

_Aaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaa,_

_Aaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaa,_

_Aaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaa,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Dragons fight through a paper storm_

_Spirits moving magically_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Falling out of reach,_

_Things my heart,_

_Will always know_

_Things it want again…_

_And a voice, warm and deep,_

_Once upon a December_

_And a voice, warm and deep,_

_Once upon a December_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically for a solid 4 minutes.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm really delighted to know that my singing is enjoyed so much. Sadly, you won't be able to take delight in it anymore. I know 16 is a rather odd age to retire, but over the weeks, I have discovered that there is so much I need to learn. So, I have decided to quit. Let someone else have the spotlight now!," She threw in a dazzling smile and left the stage before the first gasps could be heard. Of course, the moment she got backstage, she was sabotaged by her parents, while her crew workers just stared at her in awe.

"Chihiro darling-," Mrs. Ogino started, but was cut off by Chihiro.

"Don't Chihiro darling me! I am done being your goose, I've decided to leave," Chihiro glared.

At that moment, Mitsumi came in with a large leather bag, smiling impishly. Chihiro walked over to her, grinned, and shouldered the leather bag. They high-fived each other, and Chihiro walked out. Nobody spoke at all for the next hour.

Chihiro snuck away through the bushes to avoid paparazzi. She never did like flashy cameras. She ran down a familiar path to her old blue house. Upon reaching it she panted heard, coming upon realization that it was always a bad idea to depend so much on cars. She sighed, and without thinking, slid down the grassy hill that connected to that fateful dirt path. She followed it, not believing that she was actually being this stupid. Yes, the idea of what an idiot she was being had finally hit her. Finally, after what seemed to be days, she brushed past giant leaves to a clearing.

In front of her was a moss-covered lump of stone, and a very red wall.

* * *

**Author's Note: That song is MY OWN Spirited Away version of the song Once Upon A December (from the movie Anastasia). I wrote it and I don't expect you to find it anywhere else (: Is it good? Tata and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Payment

**IMPORTANT: Ok, apparently, my story isn't good enough for more than two reviews per chapter. If I don't get more that 12 reviews in all this time, I won't update. Unless if I'm in a good mood, then the chapter will be about a paragraph or so shorter than this. Yes, I know I'm selfish :]**

**Disclaimer: This is my last Disclaimer, ok? The only thing here that belongs to me are the characters I make, and my own original plot.**

* * *

Payment

Chihiro stared at the beautifully familiar scene. The two-faced lump of stone and the decrepit red wall made her cry in happiness. Could there possibly be a more spectacular sight? What was even better was the dark, black tunnel in front of her. She walked towards it, and stopped at the exact spot she had stopped six years ago. She felt the wind pull her in, just like it had six years ago. Chihiro glanced up at the sky, it was late afternoon; she still had time to turn back. "_No, have I ruined the sleeves of my kimono for nothing?,"_ Chihiro questioned herself. She looked up at the sky once more, and with a deep breath, walked into the tunnel. Moments later, she came upon an open room surrounded by stained glass windows; it was a stunning sight of golden leaf, green, red, and blue. Chihiro smiled and walked towards an opening on the other side. Once she stepped out into a breezy meadow, she heard the wind again. The sound still scared her, and it still sounded as if the building was moaning.

She ran down the uncharted path that seemed imprinted into her memories. Soon, she was breathless and was facing that very same alley whose food that had turned her parents into pigs. Chihiro's eyes widened and she gasped. _"Food! Oh my god, I totally forgot about food! Am I an idiot or what?," _Chihiro berated herself. She knew that Haku was probably not going to be at the bridge for her this time around, how she knew she did not know, but she still knew. She sighed and stood there thinking for what seemed to be a few moments. When Chihiro glanced up at the sky once more, she yelped. The sun was setting, the Spirit World would come alive very soon. She turned around, ready to run for her life, but came face-to-face with a woman in a black cloak. Chihiro shrieked and fell backwards. The woman's sapphire eyes glittered with amusement.

"I take it that you have been here before?," The woman tittered.

"Yes, and I should get going before I fade out of existence," But even as she said it, the lanterns glowed.

"May I offer you an apple?," The woman gave her a toothless grin, holding out the red fruit.

Chihiro gasped, "Wow, thanks!".

Before she could think things through, she took a bite out of the juicy apple. She blinked a few times, the apple's flavor tasted rather off.

"No need to thank me. However, I want payment dear girl! Must make a living you know. I witch can't just get people to buy potions hiddly-diddly, now can they?," The woman croaked.

"You're…a witch?," Chihiro whispered, her voice faltering.

The woman didn't look like a witch. Though her hair was white, it had a lustrous sheen to it. Her skin was fair, and there wasn't any sign of witchiness in her. No warts, no wrinkles, no unproportionately large faces. She looked rather pretty. Her angular face seemed familiar, but Chihiro couldn't quite recall it. She had probably been a client at the bathhouse.

"That's what I said didn't I? If you hadn't been listening, I also mentioned that I wanted payment," The witch said, exasperated.

"Payment? I have clothes, and um, shoes. Do you want some clothes and shoes?," Chihiro asked.

"No, I want an entirely different type of payment. It's more of a job, you see. I make sure that you don't die, but in return… well, you'll see. Let's talk business at my little shack, shall we?," The witch asked.

Before Chihiro could protest, the witch grabbed her hand forcefully. With a bright flash of light, they both disappeared, or maybe it was just Chihiro. However, within moments, she found both her and the witch in front of a dilapidated little house. The witch smiled at Chihiro and led her inside.

"Sit down, we might as well discuss in comfort. Tea? Coffee? Water? Or maybe hot chocolate?," The witch asked conversationally, clattering around pots and pans.

"Um, hot chocolate would be nice. May I ask you your name?," Chihiro asked politely.

"You can call me Myarandia. I go by many names. It's best to not let others know your actual name. You might be controlled. So, don't tell me your name, I might be tempted," Myarandia smiled while setting a cup of hot cocoa in front of her.

Chihiro gulped, "Um, do I know you from somewhere?,"

"I'm sure you do," Myarandia smiled mysteriously.

"Well, from where? The bathhouse?," Chihiro queried

"No, no. I'm sure you'll remember," Myarandia smiled.

"Okay, well, can you tell me where Haku might be?," Chihiro felt giddy at the thought.

"I think you're forgetting about the payment," Myarandia cackled.

Chihiro frowned, "I'm sure I can get Haku to get you something".

"Oh, I'm sure that dragon would give his life for you," Myarandia rolled her eyes.

Chihiro smiled, "He probably would".

Myarandia picked up Chihiro's mug of hot chocolate and bustled over to the sink to dump the cup there.

"How do you know Haku?," Chihiro asked her.

"Everyone knows the river god. Do you have any idea how powerful he's become. Frankly, I'm glad he doesn't work at that dumpy old bathhouse anymore. I heard he only visits now and then," Myarandia explained.

"Okay, so this payment is something not even your dragon can provide me with," She said, suddenly sitting down across from Chihiro.

"He isn't mine, and what is it that you want?," Chihiro snapped.

"Only that you must turn into a bird a moment before midday, for eternity," The witch cackled.

* * *

**Author's Note: A bit of a Swan Lake thing right? Yes, I watched the movie last night :P The extra shortness was on purpose (read my beginning note if you haven't done so already, it's IMPORTANT). Tata and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Fowl Contemplations

**I WANT 20 REVIEWS OR ELSE!!!!!! If I don't end up with 20 reviews after this chapter, then it stops and I start an all new TWILIGHT fanfic. I only updated this super short chapter because I already wrote it a long time ago.**

**NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!**

* * *

Fowl Comtemplations

Chihiro gaped.

"A bird?," She asked, her voice going flat.

"Yes, a bird," The witch said calmly.

Personally, Chihiro thought this was the pinnacle of pigheaded behavior. She would be able to do quite a lot as a bird. Flying was always a good thing. She would also be a spirit (sort of)-this time she would be bound to the Spirit World because of who she was, and not a job contract. Food would never be a problem either. When all she might live off of be berries and miniature rodents, nobody's life would be in danger, except for the occasional rat of course. Then again, things might turn out to be different if she got turned into a chicken. _"Maybe that's the point! Maybe she'll turn you into a really retarded bird like a turkey, and then eat you!," _Chihiro started hyperventilating.

"I'm vegetarian," The witch said offhandedly, smirking.

Chihiro blinked back to reality, "When do I get to be human?"

"When the Sun is a full circle above the horizon," Myarandia replied.

"Why a bird?," Chihiro shot at her.

"I'm glad you asked," Myarandia replied, "Because most birds are prey rather than predator. Even a rare, powerful bird, might be caught for odd purposes by a stronger spirit. Of course, being a girl, you don't have much to worry about. It's usually the male birds that get captured and used for show purposes. But the common worry is that the bird will start taking over you."

"The bird will start taking over me?," Chihiro gasped, "What on earth do you mean by that?".

"I mean that the moment I turn into a bird, the bird's spirit will be within you, sort of like two lives within a single body, fighting for control-or maybe a multiple personality disorder. They're both fighting for dominance, and only one will win. That's usually the bird. That bird in you will start fighting for control the moment I turn you into one. While you are one, all rational thoughts will vanish, unless if you turn into an exceptionally clever bird, but that's not likely."

"What rational thoughts?," Chihiro asked, ignoring the jibe.

"Well, human thoughts. You mind will be consumed by the usual bird-brained thoughts that most birds have. You know, like eat, drink, sleep, and survive? Yes, those are exactly the types of thoughts average birds might have."

Chihiro-praying to be a brainy bird-asked, "When will it start taking control, and exactly what will happen to me?".

"It all depends on the power of the bird. When it starts to truly fight you, it will take all your willpower to change back. You know that the bird has consumed you when you can't change back anymore. Please don't ask me anymore questions; I'm not supposed to tell you all this anyway. If I tell you more, _he'll _get me," The witch replied, her voice rising with fear.

Chihiro was momentarily disarmed," Who's him?"

"I'd rather you didn't know. I hope that you never meet him," Myarandia spoke, her voice wise, though the undertone of fear was obvious.

Chihiro nodded, not really thinking about "him". If Haku had been here, he would have given her a berry, and she wouldn't be in this mess. Two hours into the Spirit World, and she was going to get turned into a-most likely- pea-brained bird. This was nothing near the ideas of eternal happiness that she had day-dreamed of with her Spirited friends. Personally, she hoped that one of them could get rid of this leechy bird spirit, but she dared not voice this out loud, just in case Myarandia might decide to use some unknown magic that none of them knew about.

"Has anyone ever survived?," Chihiro asked, fearing the answer.

"Just me," Myarandia smiled wryly.

Chihiro gasped, "How?".

"I just said no more questions," The witch said calmly.

Silence overwhelmed them for a few moments. Chihiro didn't think of anything but the masses of people-with families- who were nothing more that feathery fowls. Most of them were probably nothing more than featherballs now. Myarandia's voice broke through her train of thought a few moments later.

"I'm really sorry for this you know," Myarandia said, her apology seeming sincere.

Chihiro nodded, "Just get over it."

Myarandia raised her hands and muttered some mumbo-jumbo. It sounded really beautiful, it was a pity Chihiro had no idea what the witch was going on about. Then, Chihiro felt her words take effect. She started feeling warm all over, and it felt rather nice. And then she plunged into hell. She felt as if she was being squashed, as if her back was splitting in half, and like each of her bones were breaking apart and growing all over again in strange shapes. She felt like she had been dipped in scorching wax, and her skull had been punched inside and pulled back out simultaneously. It all took about 8 seconds.

When the torture vanished, Chihiro took a deep breath in. Eight seconds without air was not very excellent at all.

"Will this happen everytime I change?," Chihiro questioned, looking down at her scarlet plumage.

She _thought_ she had coherently formed a question. What really occurred was a melodious cheeping sound. "_Oh yeah, of course I can't talk normally now. I'm a bird. A pretty big one too; I don't think I shrunk_. _I guess I'm a spirit breed then," _Chihiro thought looking down at the ground. She was still 5'6, maybe even taller that. Chihiro was pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly recognized the tension in the air. She glanced up to see Myarandia's eyes wide with alarm. She was shaking her head back and forth in such a speed that Chihiro felt dizzy.

"Get out of here, NOW!," Myarandia rasped, her voice breaking

"But-," Chihiro began, but Myarandia interrupted her.

"No! Get out before I'm forced to open my eyes! If he sees what you are, it will surely be your end," Myarandia screeched with great ferocity.

Her voice frightened Chihiro so much, her bird-like instincts won over and she took off. She crashed through the ancient walls and flew high above the clouds. She felt strangely safe there, even with the thousand feet drop. She flew gracefully, aiming nowhere in particular. Finally, after aimlessly flying for a couple of hours, she noticed a couple of trees rising above the clouds. She must be flying over a forest. She swooped down and landed on a tree branch that was concealed by clouds.

"_Huh, I must have a pretty high IQ. I remember everything. No fowl instincts yet. Now, how do I get rid- Ah caterpillar!," _Chihiro viciously pecked at a passing caterpillar. After the innocent bug was no longer recognizable, Chihiro lost interest. _"That was good, that was good. Now, where was I? That's right, I must get rid of this spell. Haku, Zeniba, Kamaji, Yubaba…no, maybe not Yubaba, she'll just lock me up as one her treasures," _Chihiro thought, preening her glossy feathers. "_I'm not sure where Haku is though. Do dragons eat birds? I suppose I'll just…_" Chihiro let the thought trail off, and-ignoring a very appetizing squirrel-like creature- lifted off, this time in the direction of Swamp Bottom.

She remembered that to be where Zeniba's home was. She was quite sure that granny was the only one she could go to without causing much attention. She fervently hoped that she was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: The bold message above is important.**


End file.
